


Loving the Unloved

by Ingonyama



Series: Savage Whore [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal, Cuddling, Fantasizing, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Logan is a polyamorous manslut, M/M, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Prostitution, and Cain could use some of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingonyama/pseuds/Ingonyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comicverse, post-2001 but pre-ReLoad. "Savage Whore", part 4. Cain Marko isn't fitting in with the X-Men, so he calls a sex line to get a little relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving the Unloved

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of Savage Whore. More phone sex than sex-sex here.
> 
> I really like the Juggernaut as a good guy, and was sad when they switched him back to the same old status quo.

  
Cain Marko slammed his door shut with a frustrated grunt. It splintered along the hinges, but didn’t break, and he sighed briefly in relief.  
  
No one understood jack about him. He was the Juggernaut; an unstoppable, insurmountable tower of strength! But he was also lonely, even in as crowded a place as Charley’s school.  
  
He didn’t really have any friends, especially not with the X-Men. Most of the students practiced fighting him in the Danger Room, not fighting alongside him against a common foe. He knew his stepbrother was trying to put the past behind them, making him an X-Man and trusting him with watching the kids, but try telling the rest of the school that.  
  
Wolverine would usually flip him the middle claw when they passed in the hallway. One-Eye nearly always had a hand on his visor. Even Jeannie, who other folks could count on to understand where they were coming from, would walk as fast as she could in the opposite direction when she saw him coming.  
  
It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t what he’d come here for.  
  
Cain plunked himself on his bed, making it creak from the impact of his mammoth frame, and reached underneath, pulling out a slightly squashed box. He hadn’t brought much to the Institute with him, but one thing he did have was his porn collection. One of the great things about being the Juggernaut was that no one touched your stuff, so his deep, dark secret had stayed safe ever since he’d touched that gem in Korea. Even the psychics on the team, who’d KO’d him time and again, had never thought about the part of his mind that dealt with sex.  
  
Opening the box, he took out his magazines. Men. All of them were full of naked men, some doing each other, some just stroking themselves off. Stripping off his own clothes, Cain noticed he felt better already, like taking off the costume of the Juggernaut also took away the stigma.  
  
When he was fully naked, his powerful frame settled into the bed like a monument carved into a mountainside, he flipped one magazine to a picture of two guys, both about average in build, pressing up against each other as they knelt on a bed. They were jacking each other’s cocks while deep-kissing, but there was something different about this pic, a kind of romance to it that made Cain’s breathing quicken. There was something in the picture that made him think these weren’t just actors…that they were real lovers.  
  
The thought of that made his hand go for his flagpole erection. There wasn’t much point in looking at guys with massive hard-ons or bodybuilder muscles…Cain could get that every time he looked in a mirror. The thing Juggernaut loved the most was seeing guys together, any size, any build. Being together, making out, making love…everything he didn’t have was everything that turned him on the most.  
  
He turned the page in his magazine. One of the two guys was sitting on the edge of the bed, and the other on his knees in front of him, blowing him. Cain’s fist sped up on his cock as he studied the expression of the guy getting the blowjob. His eyes were closed, his face mellow and happy in a way Cain had never been. The Juggernaut bit his lip as he held back, his body covered in a sheen of sweat.  
  
When he felt like he could jack off again without cumming, Cain picked up his cellphone. Cursing the buttons silently, he dialed a number he’d seen in the paper.  
  
A gruff, gravelly voice answered. “Hey, bub. Logan’s sex line.”  
  
“’Sup?” Cain said huskily. “What’cha doin’?”  
  
“Not much.,” Logan responded. “Relaxin’ in my room. How ‘bout you? Got a name?”  
  
“Uh....Mark,” Cain said quickly. He didn’t want Logan to know it was him. _Little punk’d probably spread it all over the place. He’s a hot little fuck, but he hates my guts._  
  
“Well, Mark, what’s it gonna be? You want me t’make a house call, or just talk dirty on the phone ‘til you spurt? I got a great billin’ plan either way.”  
  
“I just wanna talk. On the phone. Put it on my bill?” Cain was desperate now. The way Logan’s voice ran over him…He was totally hooked.  
  
“Sure thing, bub.” Can heard shifting on the other end of the line. “Now…what’cha doin’?”  
  
“I’m lyin’ on my bed. Thinkin’ about you.”  
  
“Aww, ain’t that sweet.” The mockery in Logan’s voice was gentle this time, not harsh like it was whenever he talked to Cain face-to-face. “What’re you wearing?”  
  
“N-nothin’.”  
  
“In that case, I better undress fer the occasion.” Cain heard more rustling, and pictured the hairy Canadian stripping off his clothes, first that off-white wife-beater he always wore, then the jeans, peeling them off his ankles before sitting back down. “There. All stripped down an’ ready fer action. What kinda action didja have in kind t’night, Mark?”  
  
“I’m…lonely. I just wanna feel someone against me. Close, like. Y’know?”  
  
“Hey man, I been there myself. Close yer eyes.” Cain did so. “An’ take yer hand off yer dick. I can hear ya jerkin’ it over the phone.” Cain did that, too, blushing.  
  
“Now, picture me comin’ through the door, all naked an’ wet like I am now. I just got outta the shower, so drops o’water are all over my body, sparklin’ in my black body fur as I climb on top of you. The water’s cool, but my skin’s warm, downright hot even, from bein’ under the spray.” Cain’s breath hitched. “You feel it, Mark?”  
  
“Y-yeah. I feel it.”  
  
“Good boy. We’re both rock-hard…a good hot shower always gets me hard an’ ready, especially when there’s a hot guy in the next room waitin’ fer me. I press mine up against yours, an’ yer arms go around me. You’re a big guy, right Mark?”  
  
“Well…kinda.”  
  
“I could tell from yer voice. So yer arms go ‘round me, and I kinda bury myself in ‘em, rubbin’ up against you, getting’ us both all hot an’ bothered. Then, I climb up onto your chest, and settle myself so my ass is pointing right at your cockhead. I give you a hot, sloppy kiss, an’ then push back at the same time as you thrust up, getting’ the head o’ yer big ol’ cock in my tight ass with no problem at all.”  
  
“Aww, God…” Cain knew Logan had told him not to touch, but he couldn’t resist His hand wrapped around his shaft again, and Logan chuckled.  
  
“I heard that, y’know. It’s OK. You can stroke yerself now. We’re just gettin’ to the good part.”  
  
“What’s…guh!...the good part?”  
  
Logan laughed into the phone. “The part where I take your huge cock into my hole and love every second of it.” Logan’s voice dropped to a growl as Cain heard him pound away at his own cock “Yeah. I love it, love the feel of you fucking my ass. Yer thrustin’ now, aren’t you, Mark? Poundin’ away at me like I was a blowup doll. Yer so turned on, an’ so desperate fer touch, that yer big meaty hands are everywhere on my hairy little bod.”  
  
“Yeah…yeah they are. I can feel you right now.” He could, too. Cain knew he was still on the bed, whacking away at his cock with his free hand holding the phone to his ear, but he could also feel himself holding Logan steady while the little Canuck fucked himself on Juggernaut’s cock.  
  
Logan kept talking, and Cain was still listening, but as time went on, the words themselves lost their meaning, and Cain got caught up in the scene, picturing himself and Logan fucking away like rabbits, Logan bouncing up and down on his cock as they made the bedsprings squeak from their passion.  
  
When both men came in his fantasy, Cain found his chest splattered in creamy white semen, the hot fluid splashing on him shocking him back to reality. Over the phone, he heard Logan’s breath settle back to its normal rhythm…he must have just come, too.  
  
“Logan…oh, man, that was…that was great.”  
  
“Glad ya liked it, Mark. Gimme a call if you ever want to do it for real.”  
  
“I…might. I dunno. Things get pretty crazy where I live.”  
  
“Well, I’ll be here if you ever change yer mind. G’night, Cain.”  
  
The phone on the other end clicked, and Juggernaut was about to turn his cellphone off when he stopped, his body frozen in shock.  
  
For a long time after that, all he could do was sit naked on his bed and laugh.


End file.
